


Where Are We!?

by MarzNStarz



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humor, I made this a few years ago, It's my second fanfic ever, M/M, Romance, sorry it sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarzNStarz/pseuds/MarzNStarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wanted to visit your favorite characters? How about have wild and crazy adventures with your friends by your side? Well you see, that's want happened to my friends and I. We somehow ended up in the world of Hetalia! Crazy right? From plummeting to the earth to the sky to falling in love, we will face some of the toughest challenges that have yet to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It was just another hot, stuffy, summer afternoon at my house in Southern California. 'Uh, great! Why is it always so hot here?' Maybe it's because I lived in the desert regions, could be. I complain a lot when it comes to the weather, I'm serious. I complain when it's cold, when it's hot- (Everyone: Hurry and get back to the story already!)Sorry sheesh... There I was sitting bored as ever, on the couch.

"Uh! There's nothing to do...!" I yell at the top of my lounges, causing my older sister to come down stairs.

"Will you please shut the hell up! You're too loud, you idiot" My older sister Kassandra yelled. She was the same height as me, 22 years old (still living with us, sadly) short dyed red hair, pale with freckles, and silver-blue eyes. As for me I'm (the same height) Native skinned, brown eyes, glasses, and shoulder-length brown, curly hair. A lot of people would say we look nothing alike until we would both say "We're step-sisters" God, that is such an annoying question.

"Pfft! I wouldn't talk, you yelled just as loud as me right now~" I said while smirking. She started to fum a little.

"Whatever...I have to go and pick up Gabby from her friends house around the corner, anyway." After she said that we walked back up the stairs. I rolled my eyes 'Sisters.' I sat there for a few more minutes when the phone rang. Happy to have finally something to do, I pick it up.

"Hello~" I answer.

"Ah, Marina. Hi it's Hope~"

"Hopper, it's you!"

"Hehe, yep. So listen I was wondering if you wanted, to go to an anime convention with me?"

I stood there frozen.

"An anime convention..?"

"Hehehe~ Of course, silly!"

I squint my eyes...

"Is the whole group going?"

"Yep."

"When and were?"

"This Saturday, in Ontario Mills."

"When are you picking me up?"

"Friday at 6p.m."

"Will there be food?"

"Definitely."

"I'm in."

"Great!"

"Phone high-five!"

"You know it!"

We phone-fived which was basically just high-five the air but with our phones.

So we both end the conversation and hang up. Before I did anything else, I was on the floor squirming around. "Ok, that's enough. Time to go pack!" I run up the stairs(Totally not tripping on my own feet several times), and start packing. I walk over to entire closet full of cosplay, and give a smirk.

"So which one of you wants to come with me?" I decided to pick a couple of Hetalia cosplays. I eventually end up picking the China cosplay and pack it in suitcase. I can't wait to go.

~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~

I slowly get out of the car, and smooth out my cosplay. It's way to cramped in there for that many people. We really need to do something about that.

"Marina, hurry up!" My friend Elizabeth, my friend from El Salvador, yelled out. She had, dark brown hair that is a little bit longer than mine, glasses, dark brown eyes, and just a bit taller than me. She was a sweet person, but when it comes to yaoi the girl is insane. She was cosplaying as Japan.

"Ha, ya. We don't want to accidentally leave you...again." Tina sighed. Christina, or as we call her Tina, same height, short black hair, black eyes, very sweet personality. Christina cosplay as Italy. She was beside my best friend Hope, who sighed shaking her along side of her.

Hope had long blonde hair that went down to her hips, she was pretty tall, just about an inch taller than Elizabeth. She had green-blue eyes and rosy cheeks, that matched that bubbly personality of hers. She decided that she would cosplay as Britain.

"Come on you guys, let's just go on in and-huh?" I notice Hope looking up at the sky. Turning around I look up at the sky, my eyes widening. I also notice that no one else was around. Just the four of us.

"C-clouds aren't suppose to be red.." Tina choked out.

The next thing I know, we are all shocked by lightning and falling thousands of feet in the air. We were all screaming loud once we saw the ground getting closer and closer. We all hit the ground with a large thud. Faintly, I hear voices...they sound so familiar some how...Such heavy accents too..

"Ah, Ger...what are w..to..wi..them?"

"I don't know...Hey J...help me out!"

"Hai! Hey, I...why don't …..?"

"Si!"

That was all I remembered, before all I knew was pitch black...


	2. Chapter 1

Oh my god, my head hurts. It hasn't hurt this bad since I ran straight into that wall that one time. No scratch that, this is way worst than that time. Did I run into something again, damn it! Why do I always do that. Well I should know that answer already. After all my whole family on my dad's side are cursed with clumsiness (so we say). It really sucks if you ask me. Always running or slipping on something when you least expect it. Or stepping on plenty of Lego's that are just lying around on the floor. I sigh 'Whatever I guess I should get up now...'

I slowly open my eyes, allowing them to adjust to the bright sunlight. I let out a small low groan of pain. The stupid sun and it's stupid rays are making it worst. All I wanted to do was go back to sleep. Sleeping the pain away is always the answer to everything to me. It was a faster way for me to feel better, so I didn't have to deal with anything. All well I guess I should get up or else someone will make me. Slowly sitting up, I look around at my surroundings. Wait a second! Why does everything seem so...animated!

"Wha-" I rub my eyes, and blink several time before taking another look. Same thing! But not only that, but I'm in someone else home! I have been to all of my friends homes and this does not belong to any of them! I quickly swing my legs off of the bed and stand up. Sadly my legs were jello at the moment, because I noticed that the floor was getting closer to my face. I land with a large thud. Oh my god, that hurt. Not to mention it made my head ring with pain! I used the nightstand that was next to me to support my weight...I fall again...I don't have a lot of upper body strength sadly.

"Come on Marina, come on.." I slowly lift myself up again, this time leaning against the wall. I notice a door that leads out to a patio. Slowly making my way over there, I throw open then doors letting in a warm spring time breeze. All around there were people chatting or children playing but...this isn't California...California isn't really this loving and peaceful. I would know I was raised in Cali. I tried thinking of a possible country, I could be in before it popped into my head.

"I'M IN ITALY!" I yelled falling on the floor a second time. I scramble to my feet, still wobbly as ever as I rush down the steps. 'Yep, definitely not my house!' Wait but if I'm here then what happened to Hope, Elizabeth, and Tina!? Before I turn a corner I stop myself, hiding around the corner. There were 3 men in there...I feel my heart pounding out of my chest. This can't be happening to me right now. What do I do!? I careful start listening to what the men were saying, until I notice something. Wait a second. I lean in a little closer. One of the men, had a thick Italian accent. The other man Made what I believed to be a German accent, he doesn't sound very happy to me. And the third man Had some kind of, what I guess to be a Japanese accent. Why does this seem so familiar to me? I listen a little more until I heard a familiar voice.

"What are you serious!"

I freeze. 'No it..it can't be' I hear the voice again and sure enough. It was Hope's voice! What is she doing with those three strangers. This is not good, not good at all. I started panicking, before I told myself to calm down. Don't worry Hope, I'll help you and the others escape for these men! Just before I turn the corner, I am standing face to face with a man with red-brown hair. His golden-brown eyes shimmering and he had a large grin plastered on his face. I also noticed that he had a single curl sticking out on the left side of his head. 'Wait! C-curl..' Finally getting a good look at the man, my eyes widen. 'What..Th-this can't be...what?' He closed his eyes, and gave me a silly looking expression.

"Morning, La mia bella~! I hope that you slept well, after all that was quite a nasty fall you and your friend had~"

I stood there looking at him in disbelief. It's him, it's really him. That was all I repeated in my head. I finally snap out of my 'What just happened?' trance, we he took my hand in his.

"All of your friends are waiting for you in the kitchen. And I would love if you met my friends, too~" The only way I responded was with a simple nod. He smile at my gesture and led me into the kitchen.

"Marina!" They all chorused together. Running straight at me and all glomping me.

My eyes widen. They were all here, from what it looks like they were unharmed and happy as ever.

"For gods sake Marina! We thought that you might never wake up!" Elizabeth stated. I looked at her confused.

"Why do you say that, Lizard?" Right as I said that, she points to a wall clock that reads 12:03 p.m. What! I slept in that long! Well, actually I have slept in later than that. But right now wasn't the time to be staying in late!

"And that's not all, Marina.." Tina shyly replied. I arch an eyebrow before remembering what just happened a few minutes ago. I-I saw Italy! Italy, from Hetalia! How is this possible, oh yeah that's right. It's not! What are we going to do. Right as I was think Italy strolled over grabbing my hands again.

"Come one, you have to meet my friends. They would love to meet you~!" He pulls me away from the group, with them following behind me of course, into the room where the other men were. I gasp as I see them. The tall man, as pretty buff and had blond hair that was slicked back. He had baby blue eyes and had a stern expression on his face. The man next to him was shorter than him. The man I believe to be Japanese had short dark hair and a slight smile. I-I just couldn't believe my eyes. First, I meet and then I meet none other than Germany and Japan themselves. I could just hear the giggling in the background from my friends.

Japan stands up and walks over to me. I didn't move tough, I was to busy trying to process this all.

"Kon'nichiwa. It is nice to meet you Marina-san. My name is Honda Kiku, or Kiku Honda." He bows. Still in shock, I introduce my self.

"I-I'm Marina Olson. It's nice to meet you Kiku." I bow back. The German man then introduce himself.

"Guten Tag, I'm Ludwig. It's nice to meet you Marina." He reaches out a hand and I take it into my own.

"It's nice to meet you Ludwig." Finally processing what had happened and where my friends and I were. I was having a complete otaku freak out in my mind. 'I couldn't believe this! We are in the world of Hetalia! OMG! No way! This is going to be interesting!'


	3. Chapter 2

It has been almost a week since we arrived in this world, and to tell the truth and let me just say this...That this is the best thing that has ever happened to any of us! Ever! Like the first few days we were SO BORING since Germany strictly told us that he didn't want some random girls from another dimension running around Italy, unsupervised. I cringed at the word supervised, I've always hated that word. And not to mention that we actually might be some kind of spy's or something. How is that even possible for someone like me to be a spy, I can't even take a walk in a straight line without running or stepping into something for goodness' sake!

But, just yesterday, Germany (after a lot of persuading and blackmail) finally agreed to let us have a tour around Italy's home! Right now i'm just getting ready to go, making sure I have everything I need while we are out touring.

"Hey, Marina are you done getting ready yet?" Hope yelled from downstairs.

"Oh! Yes, I'm coming!" Running down the stairs, I accidentally miss calculate the height one of the steps and come tumbling down. Occasionally letting out a few yelps of pain in the process. Before reaching the bottom I totally forget that the floor at the end is made of wood. Causing my head to slam onto the cold hard ground.

"Are you ok!?" Japan asked, quite worriedly.

I give him a shaky thumbs up, and whisper out the words 'I'm good' to him.

"Even in this world you're as clumsy as ever, honestly I don't know how you do it." Elizabeth says as she walks over and helps me up on my feet. I give her a small smile, my head still aching from hitting it on that wooden floor.

"I was born like this after all." She sighs at me.

"Great now that everyone is here, we can all leave now. I can't wait for you all to see my home, it's so beautiful~" Just as Italy says that we are out the door and on our way to see the sights of Italy.

I have never seen so many kind happy-go-lucky people before. Literally every person here is polite, unlike my home where everyone yells at each other, or flipping the other off. It's like I have entered a whole new domain. What wait a second, I basically did. But that doesn't matter right now! I am having to much of a good time to be thinking about my old home. Which I am never going back to by the way...hehe...I sigh with a small sad look

Looking over at me Hope puts a hand on my shoulder and give me a gentle look. She probably knows what I'm think, she always has. I give her a smile back, before Italy speaks up.

"Alright so, does anyone have a certain place they have in mind that they want to go to~?" Italy asked.

I thought long and hard, before it clicked into my mind. I excitedly raised my hand.

"How about the Sistine Chapel! I have always wanted to go there." Italy smiled and nodded.

"Ok then, we'll start from there! It's actually not that far from here too." And with that we made our way to the Chapel.

" It's so beautiful~!" Tina rushed her way inside (followed by us). Her eyes widened at the sight, and nearly fainted at it's beauty. She has a big thing for architecture and art after all. Especially Italy's art.

"Hehe, I'm glad you like it~!" Tina nods her head furiously.

"Like it! I love it!"

After we visited the Sistine Chapel, Hope suggested we visit the Colosseum next. We all agreed to this, and made our long walk to our destination. Which literally took us about an hours walk. We probably should have started with something closer, because my feet were killing me by the time we got there. But it was so worth it!

I gasp at the large structure that stood in front of us, marveling at the centuries old Colosseum. Pulling me by the arm, Elizabeth suggested we take pictures. Japan brought out his camera and took several pictures with us all. We literally had to drag Germany into the picture, who refused to do so (But we made him do it anyway). And Italy willing did it, smiling that big grin of his.

Many sights and wanderings later, I hear I low grumbling noise which turns out to be both Hope and Italy's stomach. They let out a giggle and face each other.

"Hey Italy, you thinking what I'm think right now?" She says while smirking.

Italy smiles and gives a nods " I do! So, who is hungry!? I know a great restaurant not to far from here. What do you all say?" We all agree and head to the restaurant. It was still pretty early so not to many people were around.

After a minute we were all taken to our seats, into a nice sized booth. The waiter handed us our menus and walked away, to give us our drinks.

After Tina set down her menu a while later and turned to me.

"So Marina, do you know what are you getting yet?"

I shake my head. To be honest I can't really even read this damn thing! It's all in Italian. Asking Italy for help in reading it I figure out what I want to order. Tina is really lucky she knows Italian, all I know is Swedish and a bit of Chinese. But we aren't in any of those countries though so this doesn't count at all!

After the waiter gave us our drinks and took our orders, he says something in Italian and leaves. It's only 10 minutes later when he returns with our food. I haven't even eaten yet and I feel like I'm in Heaven. The aroma that wafted from the food, made my mouth water.

He sets it down and we all begin to eat. Which was the most wonderfully tasted thing that I have ever tasted in my entire life ever! I think I found my new favorite restaurant.

After a long and tiring day of running around Rome, seeing, and tasting new things, we decided to go home. Hope, who was already asleep, was getting a piggy back ride on Italy. I asked if he wanted me to carry her, she was pretty heavy, but he just shook his head and said it was fine. It's a long ways to the house, i'm actually impressed.

I let out a sigh, I am really tired and having a hard time keeping my own eyes open. Japan noticed and asked if I walked up to me.

"Marina-chan, do you want me to carry you? You look like you could pass out any second right now." I simple shake my head and give him a tired smile.

"No it's alright, we are almost back to the house anyway. Thanks for asking though~."

"A-alright then."

We finally reach the house and open the door. God was I glad to be back, i'm really, really tired! Trudging up the stairs, I open the door to my room and throw myself across the bed. Sighing in relief I fall into a deep sensationally slumber.


	4. Chapter 3

"Ow! That hurt you just stepped on my hair Marina!"

"Sorry, my bad..."

"Stop pushing me!"

"It's not my fault, I can't see anything."

"We all can't see it's pitch black in here!"

"That still doesn't mean you should push me!"

"Will you all shut up and just keep moving. This thing is to small to be doing that at the moment!"

"This was your idea to come in here in the first place"

"Your point is?"

I bet you are wondering where we are at the moment, and I can explain all of it. Right now at this moment, we seem to be in the air vents right above the room were the world meeting is being held. Yes that's right, the world meeting, which is being held in Berlin. If your wondering on how we got up there and why. Well I'll explain it all in this flashback here.

~~Flashback time~~

"For the last time, no! You four can not come to the world meeting!" Germany yells. I became furious and annoyed at his no.

"Oh yeah and why can't we come too!?" I have always wanted to go to the world meetings and now that the opportunity is finally here. All I get is a big fat NO, right in my face! He can be so stubborn sometimes.

"Because, first this meeting is only for nations, and second because that means we would have to watch you all 24/7 of the time if you can with us. And we can't do that!"

I thought long and hard to find a way so he could take us when it popped into my head. I sigh and lean against a wall.

"Ok then I give up, I mean there is no getting through to you after all. I guess we'll just have to stay here by ourselves. Alone...in Italy...There's bound to be some kind of secrets that we could uncover. But we might accidentally destroy something in the process. It's happened before you know..."

Germany narrows his eyes and me.

"You wouldn't..." I give him a smirk and chuckle.

"Oh I think we all know I would~!"

Just by saying that made his eye twitch and his lips quiver. I am having way to much fun doing this. Finally, giving in he sighs and nods.

"Fine you all can come with, but you all have to promise me that you will stay in your rooms once we are there. And to not follow us at all. Is that clear?"

"Crystal!" Letting out another sigh we walks out of the room.

"B-But Marina. If we stay in our rooms, how will we be able to see them?" Tina asked.

"Tina this is Marina we are talking about. She'll find a way, like she always does. That or get us almost kill again." Elizabeth states. I shoot a look at her.

"Hey that was an accident, I didn't know they owned a dog! And a vicious on at that! And by the way-" And just like that an idea come to me.

~~time skip~~

"Alright you four, i don't want any of you leaving this room at all till we come back. Is that clear?" I stand up right on the hotel bed and nod.

"Very~" I smirk. That smirk made him seem very uneasy and that I was probably planning something. But he just shook it off and left with both Italy and Japan in tow.

After I heard their footsteps disappear. I open the door to my hotel room and rush to the others rooms, and knock on them.

"It's time to put the plan in motion!" And with that they all come out and we rush down to the lobby. Right as we make it down to the lobby, I spot Germany, Italy, and Japan get into a car and drive away.

"Come on let's go." We all run outside and hail a cab, asking it to follow the black car that was still in view of us.

It took us about 20 minutes to finally stop at our destination. Well it took us that long because we lost the car like 4 times but we somehow managed to find it again. We stepped out of the car and payed the driver. Getting a good look at the building, I find out that it's huge! About 50 or more stories high. I have a phobia tall things, or heights. One of the reasons I hate planes too!

'I can't let this building come between me and finally meeting the other nation...' I take a deep breath and rush into the building.

The lobby of the building was large,plain white walls with expensive looking furniture, and a couple plants. A single front desk sat in the front of the room, with a few elevators on each side of the lobby.

Before I could step and further in, Hope pulls me behind one of the couches. I was really confused, until she shushes me and pointed to the front desk. I turn my head and spot Germany, Japan, and Italy talking to the man who sat the the desk before they walk to and elevator and step inside.

"We'll have to sneak over to the elevators quietly and carefully..." I whisper to the others. They all nod, and we slowly make our way to elevators. Which was much more easy than I thought, because we made it without even the slightest glance. The elevator door closes.

"So what floor should we go to first?" Tina asks.

"Let's start off with the second floor." Elizabeth says. All nodding we decide to look around each floor at a time. Eventually we ended up on the 45th floor, and with no luck in finding any of them.

"So how many more floors do we have left, exactly?" Elizabeth asked.

" I think about-!" I was cut off from Hope clamping her hand over my mouth and dragging all of us behind a plant.

" You git, the meeting is about to start soon! Where were you?"

"Hahaha, sorry I slept in late again."

"Well make sure it doesn't happen again. Come on." Who ever that is, was walking towards us as we speak. We all start panicking wondering what we were going to do. Looking around, I spot an air vent just behind me, and quickly nudge the other.

Quickly taking it off the cover, and crawling inside. We somehow managed to not get caught. A second later and we would have though.

"You know what..I think we should stay in the vents instead of walking out there. What do you say?"

"Agreed. We'll continue in here. But you heard what those two said right? They were talking about the meeting which means that we are on the correct floor."

"Right so let's get moving then." And we all start crawling our way to the meeting room.

~~End of flashback~~

And that's how we ended up here. But not much but the usual is going on with this meeting though. Just the random fighting and shouting. But hey I like it, it's pretty fun to watch. It was before I heard a large creaking noise. That doesn't sound good.

"M-marina...did you hear that..?" I slowly nod, before I realized what was happening. And I turn to them.

"We have to go back now!"

"Why!? What is it!?"

"It's-" And the next thing that happens is the vent breaks causing us to fall from the ceiling.

I thought I would die or at least get hurt, but I didn't. More like I think something caught me! I just hope it wasn't Germany or else I wouldn't hear the end of it. I open one of my eyes and look around. Oh yeah, what do you know, were being surrounded by nations. Looking for Hope, Tina, and Elizabeth I see that they were also caught by others too. Hope looks like she's having a spaz attack. Tina is struggling to get out of there grasp, and Elizabeth was to busy fangirling.

"Are you ok?"

Opening my other eye, I look up at the person who caught me and I let out a nervous chuckle along with a slight blush.

"H-Hehe...Y-yeah I am.." And sure enough, America was standing there. Holding me, while grinning like an idiot. He is my favorite character and now that i'm literally in his arms, I can't help but blush at this. I feel a bit embarrassed for meeting him like this, along with the other nations. But I really shouldn't worry about because at this moment i feel a pair of eyes glaring right through me. And I most definitely know who they belong to.

" Hehe, hello Germany..."

"MARINA!"

"Oops..."


	5. Chapter 4

"I can't BELIEVE you four went against my words! Even after I warned you all plenty of times to stay at the hotel. And not to mention the large hole you managed to put into the ceiling!" Oh god this is bad! Really, really bad! He is pissed at us, and yelling! A lot of yelling at that! This is so embarrassing in front of the countries I literally could just die right now.

I glance at the others, I hope they are taking all this yelling better than me. Well I had hoped but they all look like they are freaking out just as much as me right now! Even Hope, who was hyperventilating at bit. Just like me, she had a hard time dealing with people yelling at her. It's not really a fun thing to have to deal with this and have a very large, scary German yelling right in front of our faces at maximum volume, while in front of our favorite countries. Elizabeth looked like she wanted to run straight out of the room, while Tina was on the verge of tears. It wasn't until like 10 minutes later that he finally finished his yelling and settled down. We all stared at him for a long time before we all spoke up in unison together.

"We're sorry..." Was all we could say. There wasn't really much to say after all that yelling, my brain just can't process anything right now. Germany let out a frustrated sigh, and looked at us again.

"Don't apologize. Just PLEASE..wait outside until the meeting is over. Can you all do that?" We look up at him and nod, before slowly walking out the room shutting the door behind us. Letting out another sighs, Germany turns to the other and apologizes.

"Sorry about that, that hopeful won't happen again. Now then why don't we al-" Stopping midway through his sentence he spots England with his hand raised, who looked really lost in the situation.

"So um..Who were those girls?" Germany stays silence a for few seconds and shakes his head.

"They're no one.." England raises an eyebrow, obviously not buying it.

"No really who are they?" All the countries turn to look at Germany, who gritted his teeth and finally gives in.

"Fine..."

~No eavesdropping! Now back to us!~

While all of that stuff is going on in there, we were here sitting against the wall, outside of the meeting room in silence. We have been like this for about 10 minutes or so, until finally managed to break it, turning to them to speak.

"You guys...I'm sorry I got you all in trouble. I didn't expect him to catch us...and yell at us...in front of the others...and now.." -sighs- "I'm so sorry that you all got in trouble again by my stupid ideas. And I understand if you don't want to have anything to do with me anymore and I-" Before I could continue my sentence Hope interrupts me laughing really loudly.

"H-Hope...?" Finally settling down, she wipes a tear away and grins.

"Oh Marina, what are you apologizing for? It's not your fault we got in trouble and we got yelled at."

I blink at her confused.

"B-but it didn't work! I got you in trouble and..yelled at by Germany." This time all three were laughing causing me to be even more confused.

"Yes, but we all kind of figured that something bad would happen in this crazy plan of yours. It happens to ever single plan of yours after all so we're use to it already." Elizabeth said gently smiling. Tina gave a nod.

"Exactly, I mean really in all of your plans you have ever had we get in trouble so we already saw it coming." I stare a little shocked at what they just said.

"W-wait a second!? So..you all knew this would happen and you all still went along with it! EVEN after all the trouble I have caused you in the past?" I am so confused right now, why go along with the plan if you knew you where going to get in trouble? They all giggle and grin at me.

"Because you are an idiot!" Hurtful!

"But you are still out friend. Our very idiotic, creative, clumsy friend that we all love dearly. Not to mention we have to get you out of those sticky situations so he pretty much have to." Still a bit hurtful in that last sentence but that doesn't matter at the moment. I pull them all into death crushing hug and tear up a bit, smiling.

"You guys are the BEST friends ever you know that right!?" They all smile and hug back just as tightly.

"Of course and we will always be there for each other no matter the situation one of us are to face, we always have each others back! After all that's what friends are for." I nod and continue hugging them.

A few minutes later the door opens, looking over at who is opening the door, Japan appears and walking up to us and bowing.

"M-Marina-chan...?"

"Yes? What is it Japan?" I smiling happily knowing that it's him and not Germany.

I notice him blushing a bit and starts stuttering, I wonder if he's cold or something?

"C-could you a-and the others..c-come inside please..?" After he says that he quickly turns around and starts to rush back inside. That was weird, I turn to the others and they just shrug at me. We all got nervous wondering why they were all calling us back inside. All well...I guess we are going to find out then.


	6. Chapter 5

…...

…...

…...

"...NOOOOO!"

"J-just clam down, i-"

"EVERY FAN FOR THEMSELVES!"

"Wait what?"

"I'M OUT OF HERE!"

"DON'T TALK JUST RUN!"

"GO GO GO GO!"

"GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT YOU FOUR!"

Slamming the door open, we all take down the halls running as fast as we can trying our best to get away from the meeting room as well as all the countries in it.

You know, when Germany called us back into the meeting room, I thought that just maybe he was going to apologize or something for yelling at us. But NOPE I was completely wrong! Oh god WHY!? If I would have known that this was going to happen, I would have ran away long ago. Forget it, why don't I just tell you in a flashback...

**~Yay more flashbacks~**

Slowly entering the room will the others, I glance around the room and notice everyone starting at us. This is really making me uncomfortable. Walking up to Germany, I give him a confused look.

"So um...You called?" I asked.

He nodded and cleared his throat, giving us a serious look.

"Yes I did, and it's for a good reason too."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Like what exactly?"

"Well, I just got done talking to the others about your situation. Not to mention where you are all from and how you got here." We all stiffened, getting a bit nervous. Did he really tell them all that? Great that's embarrassing.

"Why? Was there an important reason to tell them?" Tina asked.

Looking at him closely, I noticed him getting a bit nervous. That just made me get even more suspicious. He must have some kind of plan or something up his sleeve.

Finally giving in, he takes a deep breath and quickly explains everything.

"Well, as we all know by know how you all come from another dimension. And also how you are all thinking on how you are able to get back to your rightful place. I think i found someone that might know how to get you back."

Waiting to see our reactions, he stares at us. But nothing happens...We just stare at him blankly not really sure what to say on the matter.

"W-who..?" I manage to say, my voice cracking slightly.

"Hello loves, it's nice to meet you four again." Wiping our heads around to see where the voice was coming from, we all gasp.

Well that is an obvious answer on who it is, so you really don't need me to tell you.

"O-oh.." we all say in unison. Should have know it was him! Excuse me while I give myself an epic facepalm!

"My name is England, but apparently you already know that, huh?" Extending a hand for us to shake he tilts his head slightly and gives us the cutest grin ever, causing us to all internally scream. Well for both his unbearable cuteness and knowing that he might be sending us home.

Come on Marina, there is no time for flaunting over his sexiness, we might be going back to that hell hole that you hate so much!

Grasping his hand gently, I shake it sending a smile back at him.

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Marina. And that is Hope, Elizabeth, and Tina." Pointing to each friend, they all say hi and giggle.

"Really I am honored to meet someone from another dimension! It's fascinating to know about other worlds. I would love to ask questions but i'm afraid that I'm will have to-"

"...NOOOOO!" I scream. Everyone immediately turns towards me, wondering what happened. Hope, Liz, and Tina were all startled by my sudden outburst. A look of worry struck their faces.

Giving them quick glance they finally catch on what I was trying to do.

"J-just clam down, i-" England starts to say, but Hope cuts him off before he can finish.

"EVERY FAN FOR THEMSELVES!" She yells running around in small circles.

"Wait what?" America asks confused.

"I'M OUT OF HERE!" Elizabeth says, running towards the door.

"DON'T TALK JUST RUN!" I say, the others running after me.

"GO GO GO GO!" Tina yells.

"GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT YOU FOUR!" Germany booms, furiously.

Slamming the door open, we all take down the halls running as fast as we can trying our best to get away from the meeting room.

**~End of flashback~**

So now you know what happened. And as of this moment we are STILL running around this god forsaken building! (It's a huge building after all) but not only that, we have quite a few nations running after us.

Trying to think of a plan, and a quick one at that, something pops into my head.

" I think I have a plan!" I say trying not to wheeze from all the running.

Nodding our heads in agreement we all reach the lobby of the building and out the front door.

Elizabeth quickly looks behind her to make sure the nations are still behind her, and shouts " SPLIT!" and with that we all split up into the crowded, bustling city.


	7. Chapter 6

Tina's POV:

I wheezed, my breath getting heavy and weak. All of this running was really hurting my lungs, maybe I should stop for a while. But then again, they might catch me and take me back home! Oh, what am i going to do!?

Turning around the corner of a large building, I try my best to run through the large crowd of people. By gosh were they tall! I am having such a hard time going around them all! I'm a pretty short person ( but not as short as Marina is though ) so this was really hard. But it looks like I have an advantage! Thanks to my height they will have a hard time finding me!

Looking behind me, I take a glance at which nations are after me.

England, China, and France. Smirking to myself I begin to run faster. It seem i'll be running from some of my favorite characters. That's great! Sort of..

Looking back again, I notice them getting closer until England yells at them that they spotted me. Oh no! And not only that but I was losing speed as well, as well as panting like a mad man. I was never meant for running and have always hated it. It reminds me of all that running I had to go through during summer school back home.

I was always the last to finish, and the one with the slowest time when it came to p.e. Everyone always passed with flying colors and I always failed. Especially when it came to sports which I am not a very big fan of. Getting hit by volley balls or footballs hurt a lot and usually left bruises.

I just feel so angry! What if I get caught by them and then the other get worried or mad at me! I don't want that to happen! So I must try harder to see my friends again.

"I promise I won't be last this time!"

Elizabeth's POV:

'Great another brilliant plan! At least this one seems to be working better than the last one..For now!' Why does she always have to drag me into these situations! I never thought that the others and I would be running for our lives from our favorite anime characters like this.

But only because we don't want to o back to our world. I mean really, who would want to go back to a world like that when you can live in a world like this?

Running into a local cafe, I hide behind a wall until they run pass me.

'So..' I think to myself. 'It Romano and Spain following, explains all of the yelling and usage of language..' Sighing, I poke my head out the door and look around for any sign of them.

Seems like they are gone.

Slowly stepping out of the cafe, I glance around before heading into the opposite way Romano and Spain went. It looks like I'll have to find the others somehow. Again, should have thought this out! Now how in the living hell are we going to find each other in this large city!

Don't worry Elizabeth, your smart. You read a book on survival or if you ever get lost or separated from someone. All you have to do is stay calm, and find one of the main place you would find your friends at. But..I have no idea how to find anyone in a city I have never been to before! Usually Tina would be located in a park, Hope at the nearest pet store, and Marina near some food cart or a sporting goods store.

I'm not even sure if Berlin even has any of those stores, or if it does where they are located! But in this situation they are probably still being chased by the others.

Arg! Now i'm just frustrating myself! Curse my smart brain but not ale to figure out a situation such as this! Maybe there some kind of map or something near by for tourists!

I'll have to go ask someone, I did learn some German back home and was able to learn it quickly.

Walking up behind someone I lightly tap their shoulder and polity ask them if there was a map or anything I could use.

The person looked familiar from behind, but I paid no heed to it. The man slowly turned around and grinned weakly.

"Sorry, chicka but I don't know what you are say~" Looking closely at the man I gasp and noticed who it was.

Crap! It's Spain!

"Oh, Dios mío! I found you~ Lovi I found her!" He yells happily. Romano after hearing that comes running over.

"Oy you did!" He asks. Spain nods and grins taking my hand tightly and starts dragging me back.

OH NO!


	8. Chapter 7

Hope's POV:

"Can't catch me!" I say laughing to myself.

"Hope get back here!" Germany shouts angrily.

"You can't make me!" I yell, running at top speed.

The perks of being one of the schools best distance runners is fantastic!

'This is so much fun!' I thought to myself. I've been running for so long I think that I might have broken my own record. Good thing all of those running practices came in handy after all. But the same can't go well for the others considering the rest of them hate running. I just hope that no one has gotten caught.

Now lets see here where is a good place to hide- oh a park that should do! Making my way over to the park I rush inside and find myself in an open area with a few large tree here and there.

"Hope!"

"Where are you!?"

Crap! Looking around for some place to hide, I decide to climb the tree and hide up in there. Once I was up high enough I crouched low enough so they didn't see me. I finally saw the figures of both Germany and Italy come out.

"I don't see her anywhere." Italy says. Germany sighs and looks behind a bush.

"Just keep looking. I'll go on ahead for any signs of her, you stay here and keep looking understand?" Italy nods in response, and with that Germany takes off.

Marina's POV:

"Oh...my...g-god.." I mumbled in between breaths, with I quickly lost after like 2 minutes of running. It literally felt like my lungs were on fire! God do I hate running, it's evil is what it is! Why did I suggesting running away?

You would think that because I play sports I would actually be able to run a bit better huh? WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONG! I'm not even running at the moment, more like 'slow falling' or some type of tripping on air looking run.

This is the last time I am ever doing this again!

Running into an alleyway, I hide behind a large dumpster. Oh god why!? It smells so bad!

"Yo dudette where are you!?" A loud voice boomed.

"Marina-chan?" A softer voice called out.

To be honest I am very surprised that these two didn't catch me will I was dead exhausted, I mean really I wasn't even running...

Panting hard, I peak over to see if those two were still there. I sigh in relief to know that they weren't. Thank god. That was until two arms managed to grab me from behind and tossed me onto their shoulder.

"Hahaha found you!" America laughs. Oh no...nononononononononono! Trying to squirm free of his grasp, his grip got tighter. A bit to tight might I say, which caused me to squeak.

"A-America-san please be careful!" Japan says nervously. America also lets out a nervous chuckle and loosens his grip just a bit.

"S-sorry about that. Now then lets head back shall we!" Trying to think of a quick plan, it pops into my head. Making sure to get my foot close enough I lift it high enough in the air. Before America could question any further, I quickly swing my foot and kick him will full force square in the crotch, causing him to drop like a stone on the ground. Thank you soccer!

I looked up at Japan and he looked at me and we both looked back at America. Who wasn't moving... We both looked at one another again but this time he looked at bit terrified.

Japan opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something but before he could get the chance to speak I quickly ran for the hills at full speed...Sadly the same thing happen, after 2 minutes of running I started panting like a lunatic. Alright then now where do I go next? Oh wait is that what I think it is!

Hope's POV:

It has been almost an hour...AN HOUR! And Italy is still searching in the same spot! I'm starting to get impatient right now. Maybe I could possibly sneak away?

"Bella where are you?" Italy calls looking behind a random tree. Oh he's distracted, now is my chance!

Slowly climbing down the tree, I reach the bottom and glance at Italy who was busy searching somewhere else. I took a slow and careful step back making sure not to step anything that could potentially give up my current location.

I took a few more steps back until I was far enough away, and I broke into a full on sprint.

Hearing a crunching noise behind me, I look back but failed to notice the large tree root in front of me and tripped on it falling flat on my face.

"A-are you ok bella!?" A panicked Italy asked. I slowly sat up and groaned in pain.

"Yeah I'm alright." Turning to face him, I see that his face is just inches from mine causing me to turn bright red.

"Are you sure your face is red!" I slowly back away and smile sheepishly at him.

"Yes, I couldn't be any better. Now if you'll excuse me." I said before turning away from him and sprinted away, a very sad looking Italy running behind.

Marina's POV:

"Marina-chan please come down from there you'll get hurt!" Japan politely asked, as nervous as ever.

"No way! I'm staying up here!" I yelled.

"P-please!" Japan glanced around to see bystanders stare at us as they walked by. I have to admit that this was pretty embarrassing but if it's for the sake of living here I'll do anything.

Ok so somehow, I too managed to climb a tree. Not sure how but I did.

"No!"

"Please, you could fall and hurt yourself!"

"Nope! There is nothing you can do to make me come down or anywa-"

Too late, while I was talking I managed to slip on the branch. Falling to the ground, I land head first with a loud 'THUD!' my vision going fuzzy and my head throbbing in pain.

Japan rushed over to me panicking, unsure if I was alright or not.

"Marina-chan are you alright!?" Japan asked.

"Mr. Sir gi meg sjokolade! Jeg vil ha det nå!" I laughed. That is a clear sign that I am most definitely not ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was taught Norwegian at a young age but have completely forgotten everything about it so if there is anyone out there who knows Norwegian I would greatly appreciate it if you could possibly help and correct my sentences. Thank you~


	9. Chapter 8

Tina's POV:

"Any luck in finding her?"

"No, you?"

"Nope. I haven't been able to find any of the others either."

"Yeah, same for me. We'll just have to look harder, they could be anywhere."

I carefully peered my head out from the bushes to find England, China, and France all scatter to continue looking for me. Cautiously stepping out of the bush, I take off down the street hoping that I might find one of my friends.

Sadly I couldn't find one of them.

Not one!

As I continued my own search for my missing friends, a thought came to me. I remember Marina telling us where to all meet up before we all disbanded. Silently cheering to myself, I begin to walk around for any signs that could direct me to our rendezvous point.

Turning around the corner of a very large building I find a sign that reads "Tiergarten Park" on it. Success I finally found it!

Making my way over I hear a very familiar voice.

"LET GO OF ME THIS INSTANT!"

"Will you please stop yelling and quit your squirming, your making this harder than it should be!"

It was Elizabeth!

I grinned widely before noticing that she was being dragged by both Spain and Romano. I have to think quickly! Oh darn it, i'll think of something!

Rushing to the scene, both Spain and Romano glance at me. Before they could react, I gave them a good and powerful kick in wonderland sending them both tumbling to the ground.

I took Elizabeth's hand and made a mad dash to the park. Elizabeth was laughing like she had gone insane, even though it was pretty funny I must admit that.

After we entered that park I pushed Elizabeth into the hedges, hiding from the two nations who pasted by.

Elizabeth's POV:

Omg that was the funniest thing ever! Not to mention it was Tina who did it! She had always hated violence and fighting and was one for making up and being friends. She is basically the Italy of our group.

Cute, fun, lovable, peace loving Tina.

And seeing her kick others was just something I thought that I would never see.

I was laughing so bad that I could barely breath. And to keep from us getting caught she had to cover my mouth which only made it worse.

Once I finally calm down, she removed her hand and gave a deep sigh of relief.

"I'm so glad that you are OK Elizabeth. I was so worried about you, I just hope the others are alright as well." Tina said smiling.

I nodded to her. I haven't seen anyone at all! I know it's a large city but usually all of us have this thing where we always run into each other no matter where we are.

"I know right. At least I hope that the other two are OK and are on their way now."

"Yeah, but we shouldn't worry too much after all this is Marina and Hope we are talking about." Tina sad.

It's true, those two are really hard to catch in the act and are fast on their feet (OK so maybe not Marina, but she can be if she tries..in some situations.)

"Come on, lets at least look for them. They could be here for all we know and are somewhere else." I stated.

"Alright then. And if they are in trouble we can help them if they need it!" Tina smiled.

"Yep! Now then lets go." Taking a glance outside and scanning to area for any possible signs of anyone, I signal Tina to come out and we walk around in search of our two friends.

Almost an hour had passed and still no sign of Hope OR Marina! Both me and Tina were getting frustrated about now.

"Where could they be! I hope they are alright and they didn't get caught!" Tina said sadly.

"I honestly have no idea." I said shaking my head. Usually it's so easy finding those two idiots. I groaned, 'If those two got caught and ended up going home, I swear that i'm gonna ri-'

The rustling of the bushes cut my thoughts off. Looking over at the bushes, Tina and I both back up just in case we needed to make a quick get away.

What happened surprised us both.

A tall, pale figure with long blonde hair sprang out of the bushes. Her hair was in a mess of tangles and sticking out of it was a branch. Her cheeks were red and she was panting hard and obvious sign that she ad been running a lot. And-

PLOP!

...She just tripped and fell...

She groaned in pain and started whimpering. Looking up her eyes widened at the sudden realization of who she was staring at.

"Elizabeth..? Tina..?" She questioned.

"Hope.." Both Tina and me said.

Hope grinned widely and quickly got up on her feet again.

"I finally found you guys!" She cheered.

Hope's POV:

Elizabeth let out a sigh while Tina chuckled. But wait a minute..Where was...

"Hey wait, where's Marina?" I asked with worry shown visibly within my words. They both looked at me and then at each other.

"We don't know exactly. Both Elizabeth and I were looking for you guys. So far it's just us three now, so now it looks like we only have Marina left to find." Tina explained.

What Marina isn't here yet! Oh crap! That is definitely not a good sign!

"WHAT!? WELL THEN WE'LL HAVE TO FIND HER NOW! WHO KNOWS WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED TO OUR LITTLE-"

"WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!" Elizabeth hissed. "We have people chasing us and your screaming is going to get us caught!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Sorry~" I grinned.

Elizabeth sighed in frustration.

"Whatever, but I have to ask you something though."

"Shoot~!"

"You weren't followed right?" She asked.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Oh shit I forgot about-!" And right when I was about to finish me sentence another figure jumps out of the bushes and falls flat on his face making a "VE!" sound as he landed.

I facepalmed, for I had totally forgotten about him.

"Oh Bella I finally caught up to you!" Italy said happily as he picked himself off of the ground.

"...Yes, someone did follow me.. But don't worry he said that he wouldn't take us back. He said so as I was running away from him." I said.

Elizabeth and Tina looked at me funny.

" W-why not?" Tina questioned.

"Because, if I send you guys back it would get so boring and lonely here~ You all are fun to have around, not to mention you are our friends. I would never do something like that in less you wanted to! And seeing as how you don't I won't force you~" Italy stated grinning at us.

Wow...Just...Wow...

I couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks, really Italy that is very sweet~" Tina said smiling. Elizabeth nodded and put on her serious face again.

"That's very kind of you Italy, but we still have a problem at the moment."

"And what is that~?" He asked confused.

"We still have no idea where Marina is.."

And that timing couldn't have been more perfect.

"Ahhhhh~! Håret ditt er så myke og morsomt å leke med~ Og det lukter sakura trær~?" A young women yelled with a crazy grin on her face. She was currently piggy back riding on a man who had a slight blush dusted on his cheeks as she pet his hair.

"M-Marina-chan can you please stop that..!?" He asked with a thick Japanese accent. She didn't listen and continued to pet him.

"MARINA!" All four of us yelled running up to them.

Both Marina and Japan turned to us.

"Japan it's you~!" Italy said happily as he hugged Japan accidentally dropping Marina on the ground.

"Ah! Are you alright Marina-chan!?" She just looked up at him and the other, they all could have sworn that she was gonna burst into tears but instead...She erupted into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"J-Japan what the hell happened to her!?" I yelled.

Japan fidgeted and looked nervous.

"I-I don't know. I told her to get off that branch since it would have been dangerous but she didn't listen and she..fell...on her..head.." We looked at him and then at the (still) laughing maniac on the floor.

"Japan, I know that you still don't know this but next time you have to get her out of a situation make sure to use reverse psychology. She is a very stubborn person to deal with." Elizabeth said as she wondered how they where going to fix this.

Japan nodded nervously, worried if Marina would be OK.

"Hey, I think I heard some voices over here!" We all shot our heads up and rushes for somewhere to hide. Tina and Japan had to literally drag the laughing Marina into the bushes, while Elizabeth was trying to shut her up.

Once the voices faded away, I sighed.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked.

I turned to Marina, but found that she had fallen asleep. God damn it!

"I'm not carrying her!" Elizabeth stated. Tina, Italy, and I followed so Japan was the one who ended up having to carry her.

Once we found a much more secure pace to hide, we all began to think on how we would be able to convince Germany on staying here.

Tina suggested that we ask politely. Sadly that option would be able to work in this case.

It was harder to think of a plan considering our plan/trouble maker was out cold on the floor at the moment. We were running out of options, not that we had many to begin with.

"It looks like we have no other options." Tina said sadly.

"Yeah, I guess we have no other choice then to just..." I said. Elizabeth didn't say anything, she just had a sad expression on her face. I guess we have no other choice but to go home I guess.

"Ah b-but you can't leave yet! We all still have so much to do, and you guys are so much fun!" Italy whined.

"Yes, there must be something we can do!" Japan said thinking. I just shook my head.

"I don't there is another way. I'm sorry, it's been really fun and-"

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" A voice said, as we turned to it.

"Marina your awake~! And your not speaking Norwegian anymore!" Italy said.

"Better believe it~" She said as she winked at us.

Marina's POV:

"What the hell are you doing!" I say my voice with annoyance hinted in it. I gave them a stern looked that I rarely have ever shown to them, making them all flinch. Hey I can be serious if I wanted to.

"We were all thinking of a plan on how we would be able to stay here." Elizabeth stated matter-of-fact tone. I just looked at them.

"That's not what I meant." I said frowning a bit.

They all sat in silence, before Hope got what I meant.

"...How much did you hear?" She asked.

"Most of it." I replied to her.

"Wait, if you heard most of it then why didn't you say something earlier or pitch in with ideas!?" Elizabeth questioned. I smiled at her and chuckled.

"Oh, because I was just to lazy to get up was all~" I said. They all either groaned in frustration or facepalmed. Yep, good old Marina...

"But.." I started, they all turned to me.

"I also wanted to hear what you had to say." They looked confused, and I just chuckled.

"I most certainly should have said something sooner." I sighed, "Come on lets go!" I said as I stood up.

"To where?" Japan asked puzzled.

"To the meeting room of course." I stated as I texted to Germany to tell him that we were finally coming back to the meeting room.

"What why!?" Tina asked confused. I looked at her confused myself.

"Well..You all said that there was no other choice but to go back home so in order for that to happen we need to go back~" I smiled at them and they just looked at me as if I that hit to my head made me even more crazy.

"B-but Marina.." Hope started. I put up a hand to stop her from finishing as I looked at her and the others with a serious expression.

"Are you sure that there isn't another way, or are you SURE that there is no other way and that you are just implying that you want to go back home?"

'Yep, something is definitely wrong with her.' Everyone thought.

I stood there waiting patently for their answers.

"I...don't know..." She said.

"That's not an answer.." She looked up at me confused and a bit sad.

I gave a small smile and sent the message to Germany. Putting the phone back into my pocket I turn around and walk off towards the world summit.

"You'll know the answer soon enough~" I chimed.


	10. Chapter 9

Hope's POV:

"Nervous! Nervous! Nervous! Nervous! I am nervous as hell! AHHHHHH!" I yell trying to break the uncomfortable silence as we make our way to the large biulding. Elizabeth turns around to face me, an annoyed expression on her face.

"Will you please shut up! We are all nervous so there is not reason to shout so loudly!" She yelled back.

"But Elizabeth, you're yelling too." I say chuckling.

"Well then stop giving me a reason too!" She said getting red as she got even angrier. I really wan't in the mood for all of this either but at least it will lighten the mood, even if it's just slightly. A small smirk plastered on my face.

"A reason? Why, what do you mean? Such a sweet angle such as myself would never make anyone do anything so loud and obnoxious!" I say as a halo appears on my head. Elizabeth growls and we start to yell at one another while Tina tried to break the fight.

After a few minutes of fighting and throwing come backs, Tina decided to walk in between us with a nervous smile on her face. Elizabeth was on her left with her arms crossed and pouting while I was on her right grinning like it was nothing.

Hmmm...But wait a second something is missing...

...

...

...

Oh yeah that's right!

Glancing over my shoulder I spot Marina walking besides Japan and Italy. That's really weird... Usually if we have these stupid fights she'll either stop it of join in like it's some sort of game.

She looked really deep in thought, it's not like her to be so silent like this. Perhaps she's angry about something...

I take a closer look at her expression. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her bottom lip slight poked out as if she was pouting. The lip gives it all way. She only does this when she is angry... My eye quivers and a chill runs down my spine.

Oh crap!

I have only ever seen her angry once ever since I have met her and lets just say even today I still have nightmares about it!

Poor boy. He really shouldn't have done.

It seems as if i'm not the only one who noticed. I look at Elizabeth and Tina who were shaking like crazy and looking like nervous wrecks. We all look at each other at look back at Marina only to have noticed that. She. Was. Looking. Right. At. Us.

She had a dark evil glare and aura that could even make Russia's run for the hills. Her look could kill a thousand men with just one look! Her eyes were dark and murderous as she pear into our souls. Even Japan and Italy seemed nervous next to her and shifted uncomfortable.

All of us started to sweat nervously and walk faster trying to get at a safe enough distant just in case she went off on us or something.

As we saw the building in the distance her aura slowly began to fade and her face softened. As we entered the building we walked into the elevator and make our way up. I wish the elevator stopped working so we wouldn't have to go.

But then again I really don't want to have to deal with a screaming Marina and trying to peel her off of me as she digs her nails into me arms (Hope: True story). As we finally reached to floor we slowly dragged our feet out.

Once we were standing in front of the door we stood there not really sure if we should even go in there. Marina seemed irritated by this and sighed.

"I suggest that we just get this over with. I mean this is the only way after all am I correct since Germany obviously won't agree to anything you have to say and just toss us all back home without another word. I suppose this is correct thing to do...Right..?" We all looked at her with a mixture of confusion at both her words and expression.

It's as if she is expecting something from us.

She huffed at our confusion, but before she could say anything else the doors flew open.

"There you guys are! You all sure took forever!" We all turned around to she the American standing right behind Marina. Wow she almost got hit by those doors, and they were swung open at full force too!

Before she could turn around America picks her up and pulls her into a tight bear hug squeezing the light out of her.

"Dudette so glad that you and the others are ere! Come on everyone follow me!" He said loudly as he turned around and carried her into the room. Marina was kicking and screaming profanities as his.

Before I walked in I could have sworn I saw a small scowl on Japan's face...Nah I must just be imagining it.

I heard a small scream and ran into the room to see what it was.

America was lying on the floor unconscious with Marina poking him looking very apologetic before standing up and sighing.

"I told you not to pick me up and still you didn't listen.."She said shaking her head. As the other entered the room, we look around to see all of the nations plus an unconscious America.

We all gulped as Germany approached us with an angry look, England in tow as he held something that looked like a large book in his hands.

As Japan and Italy walked over to there seats, all of us walked over to Germany our heads hung low so that we didn't look into his eyes.

Germany pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed deeply.

"You four have caused lot of trouble! Running away when I was trying to do what was best for all of us was childish and disrespectful! Don't think that by doing this that it has changed my mind. This just shows that you all are way to much to handle and that you will have to return to your own homes were people will actually be able to take care of you and this is final! Do you understand me!" He finished off.

We all jumped back including a few other nations. Many people have seen him when he was angry but not like...this...

"Y-yes.." We all croak.

As Germany turned to England and started to talk to him about something, Marina turned to us as if she thought we had the answer to this problem. Sadly we didn't.

England nodded and opened his book. Once he found the page he was looking for he started to mumble a chant and took out a piece of chalk and drew a pentagram on the wall. Not long after the pentagram began that let out burst of light.

Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!

Just as he finishes his preparations he tells us with an apologetic expression.

"Alright then, it has been a pleasure to met you all and now it is time for us to depart ways. Goodbye." Germany says. We look at him in disbelief, for the past few months that we have been her and he doesn't even seem the least bit sad! How wonderful.

As we hesitantly step forward, Marina stops right in front of the portal. Slowly sticking her hand out she brushes the port and quickly draws back her hand. She looked at us before reaching her hand out again before she stops abruptly.

"Hm..Marina? Marina what's wrong?" I ask concerned. She stood there for a while before a scowl spread across her face. Turning to the other countries she stormed up to Germany.

Germany looked confused and irritated. She ushered him to crouch down to her height. Once he did he glared at him.

"What the hell do you think you're-" Before he could finish he was cut off by her slapping him in the face causing everyone to gasp.

"No don't you dare finish that sentence! You know what. Who the HELL do you think you are telling us what to do!? You have no right to do this to us when you have ABSOLUTELY no say in our lives what-so-ever! You want to know why we don't want to go back and why we what to stay so badly!? IT'S BECAUSE OUR LIVES ARE A LIVING HELL BACK HOME! And I most definitely will not go into that because it is NONE of you're business. The only place where we can actually be happy and even here we are being kicked out and rejected..." As she paused as tears threatened to escape.

Germany looked at her in pity and sadness mixed in with confusion. She looked back up at him anger clearly shown in her eyes.

"So you know what? No matter how much you force, how much you chase, or how much you beg...I'm not going anywhere nor are my friends. We stick together, after all...that's what friends are for..." She said as her voice got lower, "Do you understand?" Her voice sounded venomous as she spoke causing Germany to gulp nervously. He nodded a yes to her.

Marina's face soften and she quickly returned to normal. Turning to us with an accomplishing look on her face she skipped over to us happily.

"Well girls," she began as she threw her arms around our shoulders, "it looks like we are gonna be here a while after all~!"

Everyone including us looked at her as if she was insane. Which she is as you could tell.

"W-wait so you-" Tina started. Marina winked at her and turn to Italy, Germany, and Japan.

"See you all back at the hotel room~!" And just like that we walked out of the room and made our way to the hotel room. Just as we walk outside I grab Marina by the arm. She smiled at us.

"What is it?" She asks. Thank god she is back to normal...Well as normal as Marina gets at least.

"M-Marina so you.." I said.

"I what?"

"W-what was that just now!?" Elizabeth asked.

Marina just chuckled and turned around and continued walking.

"You see what happens when you never give up. I'm a great actress aren't I?"

'Oh my god!...S-scary...' We all think at the same time nervously.

At least I just hope that was acting...


	11. Christmas Special!!!

“Marina I swear to god if we have to wait on you once again we are going to leave you here!” Elizabeth yelled up the stairs. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and was wearing a heavy coat and brown boots. 

Hope and Tina were standing on opposite sides of her smiling. Hope was wearing a pink trench coat, black boots, and a matching pink beret. While Tina had on a Black sweater and regular jeans. Many people would complain and ask her why she barely wore anything to help her in the cold but she would always respond that she wasn't cold. And I swear to god it's true, you should she her in action! Italy, Japan, and Germany were putting their shoes and coats by the door as I slowly made my way down the stairs groaning. 

“I'm coming! I'm coming! Geez, you don't have to be so fucking loud!” I said dragging my way down the steps. I was wearing my light blue coat, black leggings, a blue skirt, and some black converse boots. She rolled her eyes at me annoyed as she turned around and made her way toward the door. I honestly didn't want to go where ever it is that they are taking me, but they decided to drag me along anyway no matter how much I refused to go.

Hope would often ask me why I wouldn't want to go to the Milan Christmas Market with the others. I just simply told her that I just wanted to laze around on the couch and watch Christmas special like I always do on Christmas Day.

But noooooooope! Hope just thought that was just an excuse to not walk!

Well part of that is true....OK maybe half true....It's completely true. I hate walking just as much as I hate running and getting off of my ass when I could be doing nothing. 

Just as I almost made it to the bottom of the stairs I thought that I would made it and actually not fall down for once. Hope and Tina were at the bottom waiting to see if I would fall so that they could catch me. 

As I made it to the last step I finally reached the bottom. We all looked dumbfounded including me. My eyes started to water as I cried in joy.

“M-Marina. D-id you just..” Hope said astonished.

“It a Christmas miracle!” I shouted. Tina chuckled and Hope laughed while Elizabeth smiled.

“Come on lets go.” Before I could turn around and walk the other way. A very giggly Hope took me by the hood of my blue jacket and started to drag me on the way out and I struggled to be free from her grasp. 

Hope just continued to drag me all the way to the car and threw me inside. I tried to get out but Germany locked the door to prevent any further escape. 

Finally losing hope, I groan loudly and slump into my seat as Hope cheered how she had won. I just rolled my eyes and pouted as I put on my seat beat. The others quickly crammed into the car, some people had to sit on the others lap so it was a very uncomfortable ride. About an hours ride to be honest.

Hope seemed to be enjoying herself very well.

Except for me that is, she was siting right on top of me!!! She was taller than me, there for heavier! I was being crushed by her as well as the others as the car turned a corner all of us in the back would slide one way and land on the other.

This car was way to small for 7 people! 

But I should say it was all to bad though. Throughout the whole drive we would occasionally see lights hanging on buildings illuminating every corner of the city. 

Once we make it to Milan we carefully pile out of the car. Once I take a step out, I took a series of deep breaths due to the lack of oxygen while Hope apologized for crushing me. I just told her it was fine as the group began to walk towards the market. 

It was freaking insane! 

Everywhere you went there where bright lights flashing making your eyes burn as people walked by laughing with shopping bags. Christmas carolers were out in front of a hugely bright Christmas tree. 

All four of us gasped at the sight. It was stupendous! Yeah that's right, I can use big words too if I wanted too. But that just shows how amazing the sight is. 

“What do you all think~?” Italy asked. We all looked at him obviously not hearing a word he said.

“Huh?” We all say in unison. He just chuckles.

“I said, what do you all think?” He repeated. We looked at him, then at the city, then back at him.

“It's amazing!” Hope said loudly as she hugged him. Elizabeth and Tina both grinned widely and nodded. 

“Man even Los Angeles isn't think bright and colorful! And that's saying something.” I replied smiling. Italy grinned. 

“Thanks! Come on lets go into the markets~” He said cheerily as we all followed. Luckily Hope had brought a camera and took tons of pictures on our way to the market even though it was right around the corner.

Once we made it we all gasped once again. 

There were vendors everywhere along the entire street, there were probably hundreds of them. People poured into the district to take a look at what they were selling. 

“Come on let go and take a look~!” He said as we began to make our way into the crowd. 

There were many interesting thing that were being sold. But many people were mostly selling different types of foods and candies.

They sold different types of Italian sausages, cheeses, noodles, fruits, and some kind of candy that I have never even seen before! It's like I died and went to food heaven! The thing that caught my attention the most was the pie. I began to drool over the different type as I heard a small chuckle behind. Turning around I spot that it was Japan. He blushed slightly after being caught, I giggled causing him to blush dark. A second later Hope rushes over excitedly and drags me off somewhere through the crowd.

“Ah! Hope what is it? What's the hurry” I asked trying to get her off me once again. Hope's grin widened at my question.

“Italy said that there was an ice rink near by so I thought that I would drag you there and make you skate with me~!” She said as her eyes shined begging me to go along with her. 

“...Hmm..I guess.” I sighed. She grabbed my arm and made her way to the others.

Once we found the skating rink, we noticed that it was pretty big. Italy managed to rent some skates and we put them on. 

I became nervous since I've never ice skated before, not to mention if I don't tie these laces correctly I might accidentally break something so I have heard.

Hope noticed I was doing it wrong and knowing me she really couldn't risk me breaking something so she decided to tie them for me. It was for the best for all of us, because if I’m not careful I would probably hurt others as well.

Once the others started skating, I hesitantly stepped on the ice making sure I had a firm hold on the wall. Japan saw me and came right over to me.

“Do you need some help, Marina-chan?” He asked. I just smiled and shook my head.

“N-No it's fine I’ve got this. It will just take me a while to get use to this.” 

“Are you sure?” I nodded.

“Yet you go and have-whoops! F-fun..”I said nervously, slipping right in mid-sentence. He looked unsure but went on ahead. I looked at the other. 

Well shit! 

They looked like fucking pro with their spinning and crap. That make me really jealous! We'll I can do that too, I just need to actually start moving. 

Yeah I was just standing there the whole time. Feeling a sudden burst of confidence I take my first step forward. 

Come on Marina you can do this!

Once my foot touches the ice-

I slip and fall on my back....

Groaning and cursing under my breath, the other rush over to my aid all with worried expressions. 

“Marina are you ok!?” Hope asked crouching down to help me up. 

“Y-yeah, I'm fine..” I said rubbing my sore back. Wow I knew that it would hurt but not that bad! 

As I got back to my feet Hope suggested that I skate with someone just in case that happens again. Then an idea popped into her head and stated that everyone should be paired up.

Hope was paired with Italy.

Tina and Elizabeth both went with Germany.

And I was with Japan.

You know to be honest I was pretty excited that I was paired up with him, but it just seemed awkward. There was an awkward silence between us once I started to get use to it and was finally able to let go off the wall. 

“You learn pretty fast Marina-chan.” He said smiling slightly wanting to break the silence. 

“Thanks. I guess that it's just a sk-” Nope it's not. Being clumsy is more of a skill then anything else because I slipped and fell right in top of Japan both of us blushing furiously. 

“I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I am s-so s-sorry J-Japan!” I quickly stand up but completely forgot that I was on ice and knocked the couple behind me knocking them down as well accidentally hitting the guy in the nose with my head. After the couple knocked down it sent a chain of people behind them to fall over including the others.

Some guy even brought food in the skating rink and got knocked down causing his food to fly in the air landing right outside the rink and into some ladies hair.

I carefully crouched down to make it looked like I got knocked down too and that I didn't cause all of this and hide behind Japan as he watch everything go down.

The lady with the food in her hair started freaking out and knocked the group of carolers into a large water fountain, her included. Some people tried to move out of the way before they got knocked down but it was to last and got pushed into the side walls. Good god how many people were ice skating!? 

Some skaters managed to get out in time but tripped on the bag the lady dropped and landed into one of the stalls others following the same example.

The stalls started falling like dominoes one-by-one all around us. 

'No no no no no no no NOOOO!' I thought. 

As each stall fell, food would start flying everywhere making a huge mess as it started landing on people.

Thank god the exit was right there so I could easily leave. While all of this stuff was still going on I sneak my way out, throw the skates off, grab my own shoe and dash out of there before anyone could follow me.

“Marina-chan!”

“Marina!

“Marina wait!”

The others seemed to noticed and quickly make their way out, grab their stuff, and chase after me. Even after an hour of looking for me they couldn't find me. 

“We'll have to slip up if we want to be able to find her faster.” Germany stated. 

“Hope-san, Elizabeth-san, Tina-san, do any of you might happen to know where she could possibly be? Perhaps something she really loves and could be around that?” Japan asked. We all began to think when it popped into out hears.

“Meat!” We all say in unison. They looked at us questionably.

“Meat?” The echo back. 

“That's it! When she's sad she always hang out somewhere there is meat!” Elizabeth states. 

“Great so now we just need to find a place that sells meat....Um Italy where should we start looking?” Tina says. Italy tells each one of us of the several deli places and we split up in search of such places.

Japan began to pant hard as he ran down the street. So far he had been to two other deli's and either one of them had any signs of Marina. It was dark outside since people began to turn off their lights for the night. Just as he saw the next shop in the distance he heard a voice. 

“No go away this is mine!”

He stopped and tried to follow where the voice had come from. As he got closer he recognized the voice as female.

“No kitty, this is my Gaetano! Go away!” It's Marina's voice!

“Oh shit!” I said rather loudly! 

Once he make it to the voice he spot Marina on the steps of a building holding a sandwich filled with different types of meats him her hand, but not only that but there was a cat sitting in front of her...

OK scratch that in fact there numerous cats all ganging up on me for my sandwich. There must have been a dozen of them if not more! 

As I tried to show them away some of them hissed at me, which I gladly returned.

“Marina-chan!?” Japan said questionably. 

I jumped at the sudden voice causing me to drop my sandwich in front of the cats, who snatched it up and ran away. Jumping up from my spot I yell at the cats as they all ran after the other cat.

“Hey! You get back here this instant you thieves! That's mine!” I had just lost a perfect angel. That sandwich had to be the best this that happened to me tonight and it was stolen by a group of cats ganging up on me.

Sighing I slump back down on the steps just as Japan makes his way over. Sitting down next to me he glances over to see me on the verge of tears over my sandwich (Hey that was one awesome sandwich! I bet you would cry over such a heavy loss too).

“Are you OK?” He asks gently. I just nodded not daring to look at him but the ground. He obviously didn't by it since it was clear as day on my face that I wasn't.

“W-well you know, it wasn't that bad. It was just an-”

“Yeah, yeah, I know it was just an accident. I get it. It's just that all of my accidents cause others pain and destruction. And no matter how hard I try I can never undo my clumsiness. But really Japan, I'm fine I am completely use to this sort of thing. Happens all the time. I get over stuff like this easily!” I say smiling at him. 

He arched an eyebrow at me.

“You know, I don't believe you.” He says. 

“Huh, what do you mean?” I asked confused. 

“I mean that I don't believe that you get over this stuff easily. After all I feel like you think that your clumsiness causes others pain just as much as it does to you and you feel bad about it.” I sat there shocked. Well he pretty much just hit the bulls eye! 

He had a look as if he thought that he disrespected me or something. It was quite the opposite.

“I-I am sorry it was rude of me to say that.” He said looking away. I start going into a fit of giggles. In fact I was laughing so hard I started to roll off the steps as I let out a yep of surprise.

Before I could hit the ground a hand grips him arm to prevent me from falling even further. Looking up I see Japan who had an expression mixed with fear and worry. Hm...

He quickly pulls me back up as I begin to rant on about how very sorry I am. During the middle of my rant he chuckles at me causing me to stop and look at him confused. 

“W-what is it?” I asked curiously. Still chuckling he looks up at me and smiles before shaking his head.

“It's nothing.” I pout at his. I seriously hate that answer... 

“I really am sorry about that. But to be honest you are right.” He looks at me not saying anything. I just sigh and continue.

“Hey I was wondering. You and the others, you guys don't hate me right? You know for ruining tonight...And those other days and such.” 

“Why would we hate you?” He asks.

“How could you not? I always end up breaking things, getting into tons of trouble, and hurting people in the process. I'm cursed I tell you and yet everyone still stays with me. I just don't get it.” I say in a serious tone. 

“Do you really what to know?” I nodded as he sighs. He was quite from a moment which made me feel a bit uneasy. Glancing over to him he was facing the other way, pink dusted his cheeks.

“It's because...You are bright.” What?

“Huh, bright? If you mean as in smart you are way off.” He just shakes his head still not looking directly at me.

“Well truth be told. Yes you may not be the smarted person around or the most coordinated. And not to mention your appetite for anything that is..blue...” Oh well gee thanks this is making me feel a whole lot better.

“But...That doesn't mean you don't mean well. You are very kind, ambitious, and one of the bravest people I have ever met. I can see why your friends are still always around you. You have many good points..So please don't belittle yourself.” He finished off. 

“J-Japan I-” He quickly turns around and kisses my cheek causing the both of us to blush like tomatoes. Once he backs up his face starts burning even more.

“I-I'm sorry. I-It's just that...” He points up to the ceiling and I slowly look to see what he was talking about. My eyes widen.

A Mistletoe. 

Well that just caused me to blush a whole shade darker.

He quickly stood up and looked down at me and reached his hand out to me still blushing like a mad man. 

“Shall we go back? The others are worried about you and we shouldn't keep them waiting.” He said. I nodded slowly giving him a small smile and reached out and grabbed his hand. Right as he pulls me up I feel a sudden sharp pain in my leg. 

Oh yeah that's right I had completely forgotten about that. 

“Um Japan.” 

“Yes what is it.”

“I forgot to tell you. That while I was running away I accidentally tripped on some random guy sleeping on the ground and may have sprained my ankle. Hehe~!” I said sheepishly. He gave me the 'Are you serious?' look before sighing. 

Without any warning I been to feel weightless causing me to squeak in surprise. Japan started to walk as he carried me on his back as he blushed slightly. I smiled and leaned on him making his stiffen but a few seconds later he loosened up. 

We later managed to find the others not to long after. Hope, Elizabeth, and Tina pulled me into a death crushing hug as Hope started to burst into tears.

Italy and Germany where off to the side smiling in relief. 

As soon as we get back to the car and make it back home, all of us were dead tired. Japan helped me out of the car with the help of home and took me upstairs to the room. As we said goodnight Hope, Elizabeth, and Tina walk into the room and asked me to tell them everything that happened with me and Japan.

I just told them that nothing happened and they didn't believe me. But they just decided to drop the subject (For now) and go to sleep. 

Well this may have been my worst Christmas ever....Maybe...


	12. Chapter 10

“Please, please, please!!!” I cried.

“Come on Germany we haven't been to one in forever!” Tina said.

“I wouldn't mind one bit, come on can we!?” Elizabeth asked.

“No.” Germany grunted as he read him morning newspaper, never even glancing up up at our annoyed faces.

“Why not!?” Hope complained stomping her foot.

“Because.” He said.

“Because why? Tina asked.

“Just because, that's why.”

“Wha- That is not a proper answer!!! Tell us why we can't!?!” I exclaimed causing him to rolls his eyes.

“Because you might set fire to something, let something out, or kill somebody. And not to mention if either of you break something I will have to pay for it, again.” 

“Germany I swear to god that WE DON'T ALWAYS DESTROY EVERYTHING WE TOUCH GOD DAMN IT!!!” Elizabeth yelled.

“Yeah that's just Marina~” Hope giggled, causing me to glare at her. “But really, it's not like we always do it sometimes we have our good days.”

“At least we don't do it on purpose....Except for maybe Elizabeth...” Tina said smiling. Elizabeth just shrugged.

“It's true.” She said.

“I still don't think that this is a good idea.” Germany said setting his paper down. “Besides why would you even want to go? Wouldn't you want to go elsewhere?” He asked.

We all thought about for a moment and just shook our heads.

“No.” We all said in unison. He gave a long, deep, irritated sigh before he started to think long and hard, trying to see what the possible outcome might be for us all going. After some though he finally agreed.

“Alright then we can go.” We all cheered and high-five each other before he began to talk once again.

“If, you all promise to stay close by, that you won't get into anymore trouble, and that you won't break anything expensive!” He said sternly. We all nodded and resumed cheering.

Looks like we're all on our way to the zoo. Oh boy, this is going to be one crazy day...

~~~Timeskip~~~

 

“Germany! Hope! Elizabeth! Marina! Tina! We're here~!” Italy said as he ran towards us with Japan closely behind him.

“Italy~!!!! Japan~!!!!” Hope yelled smiling as she waved to him and Japan.

As the two made there way over they both gasped to see Germany in a fetal position on the ground.

“What happened to Germany!?!” Japan asked worried.

Tina laughed nervously before looking at Germany.

“Well we kind of had a ruff...drive here...” she said remembering everything that happened. 

“Yeah, well mainly because of us. But to be honest I thought it was fun.” Elizabeth said looking over at Marina who was apologizing to Germany for almost making him crash a few times and plenty of other stuff. 

Quickly regaining his composure he stands up and dust his clothes off. 

“Next time, you're sitting in the back!” He said glaring. 

“O-OK.” I said nervously as he turned to the others.

“Shall we go..?” He asked as he turned around and started to walk towards the entrance. Well all exchanged glances before catching up to him. 

I looked around and smiled at all the children running around and screaming excitedly as they dragged their parents through the gates. Elizabeth and Tina were talking about what they wanted to see first, Japan was quietly walking besides Italy who was talking to Germany, and Hope was covering her ears at all the loud children scream. She isn't too big a fan of children at this age.

As we payed and and went through the gate we all got cramped from the large crowd of people and almost got separated before we finally made it through in one piece. So many rude people were pushing and I had to try my best not to go into rage quit mode.

Once we finally made it through, Japan took out the map and asked each one of us where we wanted to visit first. 

“I say we go to visit the Elephants first since they are closer.” Tina said. We all agreed and made our way over to the elephant exhibit. 

When we got there the first thing we saw was the large crowd that was piling around the exhibit. We have to make our way by moving some people before we got a better look.

Sadly the view didn't last long for really tall people began to block our view. I huffed in annoyance at this. Deciding to just come back later, we all made our way somewhere else.

As we were walking we all began to talk about the animals we wanted to see, of course all of us wanted to see something different. Hope got annoyed. 

“You know what I think I think we should all split up into group, that way we can all see what we want~” She said. She really wanted to the the penguins in the Aquarium center. 

“I agree we should, and we can all meet back up later~!” Italy said liking the idea. Basically Germany was the only one who felt uneasy at this idea.

“Come on Germany! We'll all go into groups of two, or in this case 2, 2, and 3.” Elizabeth said. She was hoping to go see the reptiles. 

He still wasn't sure, he had this feeling that something would happen. Not to mention it was in his gut, and his gut was never wrong when it told him danger was going to happen, or probably cost him a lot of money. 

He though for a minute and sighed.

“Fine, I guess so.” he said as we all smiled. 

“Awesome!” We all said.

“But we all meet back here in an hour, understood? And no getting into trouble. Especially you Marina, no fighting!” We all saluted at him. Hope grabbed Italy's hand and ran off somewhere with him while I took Japan's and dragged him away leaving Germany, Elizabeth, and Tina standing there.

“Well then...I guess we should get going too then.” Elizabeth said as they made there way to the reptile exhibit. 

~Japan and Marina~

 

“M-Marina-chan please let go! You're hurt my arm!” Japan pleaded, his arm feeling like it was being ripped off. 

“Oops, sorry~” I said as I let go of his arm. As he rubbed his shoulder he looked at me.

“Where are we going anyway?” He asked.

“Well, I saw that there is an Arctic wolf so I wanted to go and check it out~!” I said smiling. He nodded and gave a small smile back before we start walking to the exhibit. Luckily there were not many people there so we both had a good view of the wolves. Some of them were sleeping while their wold pups were wrestling around with each other. 

“Awww, so kawaii~!!!” I said putting my face to the glass with wide eyes, smiling at the cuteness. Japan nodded as he too watched them. He began to get lost into though about something as he turned to me.

“H-hey um..Marina-chan?” 

“Hm? Yes what is it~?” I asked with a large dorky expression on my face, as a large grin spread across my face. He started to blush darkly and very noticeably. I grew worried for he didn't say anything and continued to start at me. 

“Japan? Hello~!? You there?” I said waving a hand in his face. He jumped a bit and turned around nodding quickly.

“N-n-never mind! Forget it!” He said. I arched and eyebrow and walked around him to face him.

“No really what is it?” I said. 

“I...I-i-i-i- really it's nothing!” He said waving his hands everywhere. I quickly grabs his arms and lower them and look him dead in the eye. 

“What. Is. Wrong?” I said slowly. He just looked at me while I waited for an answer.

“W-w-w-wo- would y-you...hm...WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE ANIMAL!?!” After he said that we both stared at each other. That wasn't what he wanted to say, but that was all that came out in the end. 

I just stood there before my lip started to twitch into a large grin as I began to giggle then started to laugh. I laughed so hard that I knelt onto the floor and wrapped my arms around myself, my lungs hurting from all the laughing. We were both getting many strange looks from passerby’s. 

Finally standing back up I look at him and continue to grin. 

“Pfft, that's all you wanted to say!? You didn't have to be so embarrassed about it. My favorite animal are wolves~” I said. 

He blushed and nodded. 

“Hey you know what, why don't we go where you want to go next. What do you say~?” I said. He looked up at me and gave a little nod.

“O-OK then...” Handing him the map he points to an exhibit not to far from here.

“How about the brown bears?” He asked, I nodded and we started to walk over. Luckily it was right next to it. 

The browns bears had an outdoor exhibit and had a pretty wide area to roam around. There was a large group but luckily we saw an open spot near the rails and quickly made out way over. 

There were quite a few bears. Some where either eating or sleeping and not giving a care in the world. 

Me and Japan were both enjoying ourselves as we watched them when I felt a sudden jab into my side as if someone was moving me out of the way. 

I narrow my eyes and shot a glare that the man and woman who moved me out of my way. The place was packed and it was hard to even move around. Japan saw the angry look in my eye and became nervous.

“M-Marina-chan please don't-”

“Aw hell no!!!” I yelled causing the couple to look at me. 

“What?” The guy said. 

“You just pushed me out of the way that's what!” I said angrily. They both looked unamused.

“So you were in the way.” The woman said. The fuck do they think they are? Nobody, and I mean NOBODY, pushes me out the way. Not to mention these people are like 2 feet taller then me and could see easily. 

“That still don't give you the right to push people you jerk!” he smirked at me. 

“And what are you gonna do about it squirt?” Oh he crossed the line! Nobody calls me squirt! Not to mention I’m a fighter and can get angry really easily, so once there's a fight there is no backing down!

Giving him a good hard kick in the shin he fell to the ground in pain. 

“Hey you brat!” The woman yelled pushing. I grabbed some of her hair and gave a good yank causing her to yelp in pain as she pushed me. Japan was trying his best to settle me down but it wouldn't work. The woman and I continued to fight as people around us either backed away or chanted. 

The woman managed to rip her hair back out of my grip, a good chuck of it in my hand. Wait...Is this fake hair? Yep definitely.

Her eyes grew wide at the side as I had a smug look on my face. She charged at me as I moved out of the way, sticking my foot out and tripping her. 

I began to laugh not noticing the man behind me.

“MARINA-CHAN!?!” Japan yelled. 

“Eh!?!” I looked back at the man and saw a smirk on his face as he pushed me over the railing landing on something that felt like grass. It still fucking hurt though!!!!! It was a pretty deep drop.

I was lying there for a few minutes as Japan called out to me from up above. Slowly sitting up I rub my head as it started ringing.

I glance up at Japan and wave to him saying I’m alright. He sighed in relief that I was OK before his gaze shifted up and froze in terror. 

I cocked my head to the side and raised an eyebrow confused.

“M-Marina-chan...........W-whatever you do........Don't........Move...” He said slowly and nervously. I was still confused until I remember where I landed in.

**Oh. Fuck.**

 

Feeling that something was breathing right behind me I started to shake in fright. As it drew closer I began to slowly and carefully turn around.

As the bear drew closer it started to stand on it's hind legs and stare right at me as it let out a loud and ferocious roar. 

_Well.....I'm screwed....._


	13. Chapter 12

“Come on Tina this way!” Elizabeth said as she dragged Tina off to the lizard exhibit. 

“L-Liz please stop pulling on my arm! It’s hurting me!” Tina said. Elizabeth finally let go, laughed nervously.

“Sorry about that.” She said. She simply sighed at her over excited friend before walking at a quicker pace to catch up.

“Could both you at least slow down just a little!” Germany said as he trailed behind. Liz shook her head at him smirking. 

“Nope.” 

Germany grunted in response irritably along with a groan from Tina. 

“Oh look we're here.” Elizabeth said. 

“There’s quite a bit of people here.” 

“Alright, now remember no running off. We have to stick together or else one will be-“ 

“Yeah, whatever! Hey Tina look there’s a large section on snakes!” 

“W-what!? Snakes!” Tina said nervously.

“Come on, let’s go!” Tina attempted to make a run for it, but I instantly grabbed her arm once more and dragged her along. 

“B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-But can't we just go to look at the birds instead!?!?! Birds are cute and colorful!” 

“And they poop a lot too! Remember what happened last time we all went to the zoo? Not a chance!” Elizabeth laughed. 

They both shuddered at the thought. They were to never speak about that around Hope again. 

Those were dark times…

To be honest, Tina loved reptiles. She really does. But the only reptile she had a problem with was snakes. She won’t touch nor look at them, even behind glass since she thinks that the glass will disappear just like in that one Harry Potter movie and escape. 

“Come on, it will be fun. I promise it won’t try to eat you.” Elizabeth said. Tina really did trust her words, she has been on edge all day as if something is going to happen. 

“…Fine.”

“Yay!” Elizabeth cheered. 

Tina sobbed mentally as they made their way past the large groups to the front of the exhibit. 

Both girls gasped at what they saw. Elizabeth was mentally fangirling on inside while Tina wanted to faint at the mere sight.

“Oh my god! It’s a Eunectes Murinus! Isn't it amazing!?” Elizabeth said gleefully. Tina was too frightened to move or even reply to her friend.

“A what?” Germany asked. Elizabeth huffed at him.

_(*Hand looms over a big red button. "Smarticle Liz mode: On!" *slams hand on button*)_

“A Eunectes Murinus!” Elizabeth repeated, “Also known as the Green Anaconda whose species is commonly found in South America. It is the largest and heaviest snake known.” 

“I-is it poisonous?” Tina stuttered, finally finding her voice. Elizabeth shook her head no.

“Nope, non-venomous boa species.” 

Tina sighed in relief. 

“But that doesn't mean they won’t constrict you and crush you to death before swallowing you whole!” Elizabeth said grinned. Tina’s face fell quickly and she felt light headed. 

“C-can we please not talk about s-snakes anymore?” She said in a small voice. Elizabeth huffed in annoyance.

“Fine.” Tina sighed.

"Thank you.”

“But that doesn't mean we won’t continue looking at them!” 

“NO!” 

“That is enough you two! Tina, if you would like, you may leave to the bird exhibit if you wish.” Germany said. 

**“WHAT!?** How come Tina gets to go without supervision and Hope, Marina, and I can’t?” Tina stuck her tongue out at Elizabeth mockingly. 

“Because she isn't as destructive as you three are, that’s why. Not to mention not as clumsy either.”

Tina nodded. 

“It’s true.”

Elizabeth grumbled angrily. 

“Not fair…” 

Tina just chuckled before scurrying away.

“Bye-Bye~” She called out before disappearing behind a swarm of people.

“Whatever!” Elizabeth said before she and Germany continued on their way.

However as Tina merrily made her way to the bird exhibit she couldn't help but feel that feeling she usually felt when she and her friends got into trouble grow.

But unusually worse.

“This is going to be a bothersome day, I just know it.”


End file.
